


Zion calls Kush

by eotteonsaram



Category: K-pop, Khh, Zion.T (Korean Musician)
Genre: Comedy, Crying, Gen, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Short One Shot, desperate zion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eotteonsaram/pseuds/eotteonsaram
Summary: Rememer back in the day when Zion left Amoeba (and Crush), and we all (mainly I) suffered, but then Crush and Dean were BFFs all of a sudden?(Inspired by a tumblr post and my best friend)(also posted on aff)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The message that started this said:  
> "Zion calls Kush like ‘he’s young and cute and popular and i’m almost thirty and haven’t showered for two weeks, no wonder hyoseob dumped me…’ and kush is like 'm8… not showering for two weeks is not a personality trait’"

It was 3 pm on a sunny summer Sunday and Kim Byeonghoon was sitting on his sofa eating his morning cereal over a rerun of CSI. His stomach was spinning a little after yesterday night’s drinking and he smelled like alcohol and cigarettes. His apartment was a mess of dirty dishes and empty bottles, notepads and scrunched paper all over the floor. Empty bowls of ramen littered table around Byeonghoons feet.  
“Oh come on we all know she did it for the life insurance money. Girl Horatio is gonna KICK your ass!” Something buzzed between the pillows on the couch, but Byeonghoon decided to ignore it for the sake of Horatio Canes influential one liner. When the buzzing started again a few moments later, Byeonghoon sighed and dug out the phone. His information bar was full of notifications – messages, emails, tweet mentions, snaps and Instagram notifs, but the reason it was currently buzzing was a phone call from Haesol. Third in the past 2 minutes apparently.  
“Hell-“  
“Hyung he’s young and cute and popular and he always-has-amazing-hair and I’m almost thirty I have BRACES and my face looks dumb without glasses and I haven’t even showered in two weeks no wonder Hyoseob dumped me” was gushed in one breath from the other side of the phone line. Byeonghoon was taken aback a little, trying to connect all the dots.  
“Haesol? Are you okay?” –“No hyung I’m not okay I have ketchup stains on my t-shirt and my pants smell like a nursing home and I haven’t washed my hair since we came back from the US and Hyuk is a beaming bright star and his profile is more beautiful than anything I’ve ever done no wonder Hyoseob left”  
“Haesol… buddy… not showering for two weeks is not a personality trait you should really-“ –“Did you know he had a duet with Taeyeon? Taeyeon from SM from SfuckingM hyung can you imagine I had to fucking beg for 3 months to have 30 seconds of time in Jonghyuns solo and they didn’t even let me in the MV and he geTS AN ENTIRE SONG HYUNG WHY DO BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE HYUNG WHY DID HYOSEOB LEAVE ME”  
“Haesol, we’re been over this, you weren’t dating.” –“I BET WHAT THEY’RE SAYING ON TWITTER IS REAL AND HE’S REALLY DRINKING SHOTS OFF OF HYUKS ASS I BET HIS ASS IS FIRM AND PERKY TOO HYUNG” –“Okay calm down a little let us talk this through-“ –“THERES NOTHING TO TALK THROUGH HYUNG HYUK IS A MAGICAL UNICORN BEING OFCOURSE HYOSEOB WOULD UPGRADE I---“ the line went dead silent for a second, before Byeonghoon heard a few quiet sobs.  
“Haesol? Hun? You there?” Byeonghoon treaded carefully, the other side of the phone line returning to silence again. “H-Haesol?” –“Yes, hyung?” Haesol barely whispered, his voice nasal and cracking. “Sit tight buddy, okay? I’m sending Teddy over we’ll get you fixed soon.” –“Okay…” –“Want something to eat?” –“Samgyeopsal would be nice… maybe some kimchi too?” –“Okay, hyung will bring food you just sit tight okay? You won’t be missing no Hyoseob when hyung comes ov-”  
Haesol was sobbing again, muttering something about life being unfair and whining Hyoseob's name sporadically. “Well” Byeonghoon thought, picking up his car keys from the litter on the counter, “there goes my quiet Sunday.”


End file.
